


Meeting the Ambassador

by Metalqueen



Series: Being a Swede, with Lexa and Clarke [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate setting-The girls are Swedes, Art Exhibition, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya forces Lexa to tag along to an art exhibition which is held by Lexa's favorite artist, Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> Had a fun time writing this! Oh, and not all Swedes of course, I just go a bit overboard with some descriptions.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> XOXO

**Lexa**

This is the first time Lexa is going to an art exhibition with her best friend Anya. The blonde, tall woman enjoy dragging the brunette along to do things, especially since her nasty break-up. She thinks that the woman had been eating ice-cream and called her enough times, while crying in the phone and telling her how much she missed her ex Costia. Lexa work as a fitness guru. She's got a fitness blog, been on television and stuff. Now, here she was, on her way to look at some magnificent art by Sweden’s most shining artist, Clarke Griffin. She is one of the more famous in the art-world and the only one Lexa really enjoyed looking at when she was on screen. Or, her art-works of course.

Lexa knows that the woman probably is straight. She had recently ditched a guy, it said in the newspaper's that she had read. Being a star in anything felt un-Swedish, according to "jantelagen" (an existing social construction in the country that people shouldn’t try to be better than other people), she doesn’t fit into the stereotype.

Anya glances over at her friend before they enter the building, they both gasp as they see large paintings, sculptures and other projects looking either like things from space or earth. Apparently the theme of the night is the sky meets the ground. Lexa gasps at a large painting showing a space station which had crashed to earth. A blonde woman being carried out into the woods by a brunette. A waitress brings champagne to the two friends as Lexa approaches the painting. The brunette appears to have some war-paint in her face.

“She looks almost like a raccoon,” Anya jokes before raising her glass. “Let’s toast for your freedom now Lexa, let’s find you a good girl this time, or, a good girl that sometimes can be bad,” she winks at the brunette, making her blush.

“Thanks for bringing me, it’ll be fun.”

They gently tap each other’s glasses and sips the champagne. It’s a fine one, not really dry but a little bit. It’s got a round and fruity taste even though that’s more common in other types of wine. Lexa hums contently at the drink and for all the people walking around, having pleasant conversations.

She and Anya stays in front of the painting for some time before they turn to walk to some other works. That is when a Godlike blonde woman appears from out of nowhere. Her curly hair flowing down over her shoulders. Her curves fit into a tight glittery, navy blue strapless dress. Make-up accentuating her long eyelashes and red lipstick making her lips look extremely smooth. Lexa looks down to her black tuxedo and shiny high heels, a blush appearing on her face. She doesn’t want to take her eyes off of the other woman. She knows who she is, that is the artist of the night. Clarke Griffin is definitely in the house.

Anya looks like she is going to choke herself at the sight of the blonde and she fixes with her own tux. Eyeing Lexa, she smiles a mischievous grin.

“Maybe you should stop staring at her?” Anya winks.

“Uh, I’m not…” Lexa gulps, trying to shake the feeling of warmth away.

“You are, so I say, go for her!”

“I don’t even think she’s interested in women, I can’t flirt, you know that!”

The taller woman nods to a sculpture close to them. It is a bust with a naked female, a rose between her boobs. Lexa feels her face heat up even more at the thought that maybe, the artist she had been crushing hard on since she saw her on the news years ago, she like women as well…

“You think she’s straight?” Anya scoff as Clarke stands by a couple of people, laughing.

She turns her face to meet Lexa’s gaze, a sparkling smile sent to the brunette from across the room. The brunette tries to return it, those blue eyes…She is hooked, even though they are several meters from each other and the light is dim in the room, she see those eyes and she doesn’t want to see anyone else’s eyes. Anya giggles at her friend, who seems to be smitten. Giving her a gentle push in the direction of the artist. The brunette returns her attention to her friend.

“I can’t, no…let’s look at the other paintings.”

“You’ve got a great opportunity here, take it.”

“No.”

They continue to look at all the marvelous works. Lexa is totally overwhelmed by how great every work is. Of how much love and effort it has taken to make them. Clarke and she steals some sweet glances at each other from across the room, some bright smiles. Then she notices the people from the first painting on another painting. Along with a title, “The commander and the ambassador.” The two women meet in a gentle kiss underneath an apple tree. They’ve got some type of body armor on them and they resemble of someone…

“Holy fuck! She has painted herself, and is it you?” Anya gasps, realization hitting them both.

“She does look like me? But, I am not that tall?” Lexa says in awe, hope spreading inside of her, the blonde seems to have a secret crush on her as well.

Clarke suddenly strides towards them both, champagne in both hands. Anya leaves to go to the bathroom, but Lexa knows why she walks away, she wants Lexa to do something about her infatuation.

“Good evening miss!” Clarke grins at Lexa, offering her a new glass filled with sparkling wine.

“It certainly is,” smooth Lexa, smooth…”I mean, good evening Clarke.”

“I’ve never seen you on one of my art exhibitions before.” She winks at the brunette who gulps.

“My friend asked me to join her and I do appreciate great art-works.”

“You know, I’ve been looking for a great personal trainer…”

“Really?” Lexa almost spits out the champagne in her mouth, visualizing Clarke in tight yoga pants and a sports bra.

“I have really not found the inspiration to work out, but with you. I probably would like to, you know, get sweaty,” she smirks at the brunette who starts to sweat nervously and feels like her bow-tie is a bit too tight.

“Um, I don’t have any plans in the morning. I could always plan a work-out for you then, if you’d like,” Lexa states.

“You know, that sounds like a great plan. But I do feel like doing something strenuous tonight already,” Clarke says huskily, her blue eyes darkening and Lexa feels her throat become more dry with every second.

“I don’t have any other clothes with me…” Lexa answers, her head feeling dizzy.

The thought of the two of them, getting sweaty. It’s almost too much for her, but Anya messages her that she’s going home with a friend and she wishes her good luck. Therefore Lexa doesn’t have any reason to say no, not that she wanted to.

“You don’t need a change, I know some exercises you can do without any clothes on.”

They empty their glasses as Clarke gives her a tour around the gallery, apparently she has to stay for some more time. It is her evening after all. Now and then she whispers something naughty in Lexa’s ear, like:

“You look great in that tuxedo, I bet it’d look even better on my bedroom floor.”

Poor Lexa has a hard time not throwing herself at the blonde teaser. When they arrive at the painting of The commander and The ambassador, Lexa smiles, this, she really wanted an explanation for.

“So, how come she looks a lot like me?”

“You ever heard of soulmates? I just saw your vlog and things, it just felt right. It’s like we’ve met in another life and I’ve been looking for you my whole life.”

“Oh, I feel the same.”

Finally, every piece of Lexa's soul falls in place. Lexa understands now, they’re soulmates, meant to be together.

All the other visitors leave the place and they’re closing down when Clarke pulls in Lexa’s bowtie, getting her closer. Their lips meeting in a perfect symphony. Warmth and fire spreading all over Lexa’s body when she taste the sweetness that is Clarke Griffin.


End file.
